A new beginning
by Misguidedghost13
Summary: Following the last scene of the game where Joel lies to Ellie. Now Joel and Ellie are starting a fresh start back at Tommy's. Will Joel ever tell her the truth or will she discover it herself? And if she does will this come between them.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Ellie as she looked back at me. I had to lie to her. I had to I didn't have much choice, what could I do? Humanity as it is had already gone to hell. I thought about everything what had happened. Human beings were the ones causing suffering. I couldn't just let her die, for something that might not even work let alone saving people who sure as hell didn't deserve to be saved.

"Swear to me that everything you said about the fireflies was true" Ellie asked.

"I swear" I looked at her thinking of everything she had gone through, what we had gone through. Ok was all she said. I turned away quickly and pointed to the town where we once were around a couple of months ago when we had visited Tommy.

"If we keep on going we can get down there before sunset" I told her trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't like lying to her. I wondered if she had even believed my words. But all that mattered now was that she was alive, we were alive and we were going to Tommy's to start over and to try and forget our past and only remember the important memories. We walked in silence, Ellie a few feet behind. My mind was constantly thinking of what had happened. And now thinking of what to say to Tommy should I tell him the truth privately or just tell him the same thing I had told Ellie.

We kept on walking for miles not saying a word. Finally what had seemed like hours we had reached the gates where we once were a couple of months ago.

"Tommy?"

Guns again pointed at us from above, Ellie still hovering behind with a distance.

"Your back, you decided to come back then" Tommy popped his head from above the towers, looking down at us.

"Guess so, long story. Thought it would be better to come back. Finally have a place we can call home, right Ellie" I turned around she was still looking down and kicking dirt. The only response I had gotten was the nod of the head. She still was being distant. Did she know I was lying? If she did what was I going to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So," Tommy spoke quietly. "What actually happened?"

I breathed in heavily trying to think of the words to say but all that came out was pretend confusion, hopefully he wouldn't notice, but I knew he would.

"Well, she seems to be ignoring you, the quietness and the awkwardness between the two of you. Something must have happened. And if you haven't noticed you cannot escape the fireflies easily,"

"There's a lot to tell little brother. I don't even know how to explain it," I looked at him my face twisting into a frown; he always wanted to know everything, which was one of the most delightful and annoying things about my little brother.

He sighed "Well, does she know?" Tommy looked at me with concern.

"Does she know what happened? No she doesn't she was unconscious when it all happened, they had prepped her for surgery, gave her drugs to keep her asleep. I had to Tommy I doubt the cure would have worked. Marlene's dead, I killed her, "I spat at her name. Thank god she was dead. But my hatred for her still existed.

"You killed her! Well, guess you have some balls then. Why? Why did you kill her? Tell me the truth," He leaned in closer, his way of saying you will tell me even if I have to sit and wait. There was long pause for about five minutes of us not saying anything until I had finally had the courage to tell him.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone what happened while she was unconscious. Not Maria, Ellie anyone you understand me?" I raised my voice a little more than I wanted to but I needed to get my point across. No one could know. If Ellie found out she could hate me, or she couldn't. But every time I think about her discovering the truth I feel sick and know she will most likely hate me for what I did.

"They were going to kill Ellie, Marlene said it wasn't about her now, it was about saving humanity from extinction. But is there really hope for humanity anymore? But as you know the virus grows all over the brain so, to get the cure, they would have to kill her. Marlene knew her mother, best friends with her but still she didn't give two shits about that. Long story short, I killed her because I knew she would come after her, find her and do the same shit again. I shot her twice, she wanted me to just leave her alive but I couldn't do that and to be honest I didn't want that. And no I do not feel guilty I had to do what I had to do,"

We sat in silence again for about five minutes. I started to wonder if he thought it was a bad idea. Eventually he spoke.

"I get it, I do. You got to do what you got to do, like you said. I couldn't have done what you had done, not got the stomach for it. But if I had to then I would. I know you care for her, I see that, and if you care for somebody then you'll fight for them. No I won't tell anyone this is between me and you brother,"

"Thanks, little brother" I smiled gently standing up and glancing at the window where I saw Ellie and Maria with the horses, she did love them horses.

"Come on let's get back to the girls," Tommy said standing up and opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember don't say anything" I said, looking down on him. "Not even Maria"

"Yeah, yeah I got it, I told you Joel no ones gonna know apart from us. Just uh don't make it obvious, and then shit won't go down on you"

Ellie was adjusting one of Tommy's horse's reins, she was going out again. She seemed to do that a lot now. Whether it was just that she needed time by herself, or wanted away from here. I was still coming to terms that sometimes she needed to be alone and just think. It properly didn't help that everything seemed so awkward and I was sure everyone had picked up on it by now as it was obvious.

"Hey kiddo going out –"The ringing of the alarms stopped me. Jesse a small skinny guy ran up to Tommy and I. "Intruders they got in, I think it's the fucking hunters, we tried to brigade the door but they got through!"

"Right, Joel come with me, Maria stay with Ellie and get to shelter!" Tommy followed Jesse up the steps turning a blind eye to the fact Ellie started running with us too.

"What are you doing? Ellie go with Maria, stay back we can't have anyone else getting hurt!" I motioned for her to go, but she still remained where she was.

"No Joel, I'm coming, you need all the help you can get and those assholes will get it coming" Her stubbornness drove me mad sometimes; I knew it wouldn't matter what I said she would most likely follow.

"No, stay with Maria –"

"Joel, I can handle myself"

"Good, you can handle yourself with Maria come on kiddo go I need to –"

"Why do you not trust me?" Ellie ignored Marias calls and just stood looking at me for an answer, the fact of the matter was, I didn't want her getting hurt. Or maybe the intruders were some remainders of the fireflies and had spotted us and had said the truth.

"I do trust you now go-"I turned her around and motioned for her to follow Maria.

"Joel hurry up, our men are inside!" Tommy shouted

"Yeah I'm coming, Ellie no more forget it and go with Maria, we are not arguing about this!"

"Fine, whatever Joel, fuck this" She followed Maria into the office, locking the door.

"Joel!"Tommy shouted again. "Get a move on.

"I'm coming" I ran up the stairs slamming the door behind me and followed Tommy. There was already a few bodies scattered surrounded with a pool of blood. We got to the inside of the plant and already the sound of people firing surrounded us. I pulled out my rifle and found cover. I reloaded, aimed and fired at an intruder.

**NOTE: This is not the best chapter so I'm sorry hopefully I can write the fourth chapter tomorrow and upload it which will hopefully be better and not so short. I've had exams so I haven't been able to write a new chapter. I plan to upload Saturday and maybe Sunday it depends on how busy I am. Thank you for the kind reviews. And to the guest that commented thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

We cleaned out the remainder of the intruders, their bodies scattered everywhere. We were going to have to dispose of them later. If later ever came. The alarms were still on, buzzing through my ears, it was distracting. There were still intruders surrounding the outside of the plant that wanted in, they weren't friendly. Approaching from the distant Tommy was running towards me nearly bashing head on into me.

"God, mind out Tommy" I spoke with annoyance.

"Ellie-"I cut him off. All I could think of what he was going to say was about earlier or about the fact I had lied. To be honest I didn't want to talk about it, I wanted him to leave it be. What was done was done and that was that, nothing could change and in honesty I couldn't give two shits I had lied and I didn't want anyone especially Tommy telling me I should have done something different. We all knew and had to face facts that there was only one way we could have made it out alive from the hospital.

"Tommy I don't want to talk-"

"No, you're gonna want to hear this, she's run off with the others" He scratched his head. "Tough kid, you know she-"

"What the hell do you mean she's gone off with the others?" I held my rifle tighter and brought it closer.

"She's gone to help my men, guess she never listens huh. I get it your angry and she shouldn't-"I gave him a hard shove nearly dropping him off his feet, guess that should have proved to him leave me alone. Fuck Ellie, why don't you ever listen, I swear to god, if something happens she won't hear the end of it.

"Hey, she knows what she's doing she's been with you for how long and how about her looking out for you when you got hurt, she can handle herself Joel, nothing will happen"

"And what about if the fireflies found us again, what if I didn't kill all of David's men" I gave him a stern look, he didn't understand what it was like to lose a child, hell he didn't understand how to look after a child. That's what Ellie is a child.

"Joel I doubt it, you're being paranoid now-"Ryan came running in front of us waving his hands around.

"Joel, Tommy we need to get a move on move of those bastards have somehow got it we need to hurry before innocents die".

"Yeah Ryan we're coming, Joel we done here?" I simply pushed past him walking off, I couldn't deal with him sometimes, and I needed to find Ellie.

**NOTE: Sorry I haven't uploaded I just have had a busy few weeks with exams and been at hospital but now hopefully I can upload, I will try and upload on Saturdays or Sundays. **


End file.
